Barney in Winksterland (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney in Winksterland is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 7, 1998. Plot While Barney and his friends go to Winksterland, the Winkster steals the Winksterland card from them. Will Barney and his friends get it back? Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # It's a Beautiful Day # The Having Fun Song # Just Imagine # Let's Play Together # The Winkster's Song # Try and Try Again # Castles So High # Old King Cole # Happy Dancin' # Jungle Adventure # The Tiger Song # Defeat the Winkster # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Musical Director * Bob Singleton Writers * Rebecca Self Snider * Kaz Director * Fred Holmes Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * The Barney costume from "Barney Safety" is used. * The Season 3 sets are used. * The 1989-1992 BYG Barney doll returns in this video after not been used since Barney's Breezy Activities (only at the beginning). This would of been the one from "Campfire Sing-Along" and "Barney's Breezy Activities". * The Season 2-3 Barney doll (only at the end) is also used. * The rendition to I Love You would be the same 1995-1996 rendition from 1996-1997 home videos like "Barney's Fun & Games". * When Barney and his friends scream at the sight of the Winkster, Barney's scream would be Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is scared of the maniac), but it would be mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream would be SpongeBob's second scream from "Ghoul Fools" (when snakes crawl on SpongeBob's holes), but it would be mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream would of been the same scream from "Trading Places", but it was pitched down to -1.2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and the kids' scream would of been a mix of their screams from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!!") and "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids see a bear). * This is another Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. See also * Barney in Winksterland (Nathan Rowan's version in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream) (which is a custom Season 3 home video which came out in 1997 and made by Nathan Rowan)